Millenium Child
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Allen, raised by the Noah's is everything he shouldn't be: brash, cruel and sadistically evil. But his family loves him, and he loves them too. Now when the exorsists meet Allen, what will they do? Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 2

**TANNtrum: Possibly.**

**shanice: Thanks.**

**Guests: Since you both wanted the same thing, you get the same answer. Possibly**

**kitsune630: That sounds so interesting!**

**Zylia16: You have a good idea, a very good idea!**

**ultima-owner: I know. They better prepare**

**Happycafegirl: Aww... thanks.**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 1: The Darkest Prince****

_Daughters of darkness_  
_Sisters insane_  
_A little evil_  
_Goes a long, long way_  
_We stand together_  
_No we're not afraid_  
_We'll live forever_  
_Daughters of darkness_  
_Daughters of darkness_  
_-Daughters of Darkness (Halestorm)_  
  
A knock on the black painted surface of Allen's door has his silver-grey eyes opening to face the dawn, or rather noon, of a new day with all the enthusism of any normal teenager. "Fuck! It's too bloody early!"

"Get up anyway!"

"Fuck off, Road!"

"Milleni told me to get you!"

"Uggh, I was still sleeping! Uncle Neah never wakes me up!"

"Neah spoils you!"

"And I like it!"

"Road~, my darling daughter~, where are you?"

"Shit, Allen, let me in!" He sniggers, gives himself time to stretch languilly and tucks a strand of his lower back length, white hair behind his ear before opening the door to the frantic Noah. "My savior!" She hurtles herself into the room, slams the door shut and bolts every single army-grade lock.

"I can't believe that you'd go to such lengths to get away from Cheryl."

"You've lived here for four years now, and you still don't get why I run away, seriously?"

"No I understand. But still, pretending that Milleni wants me, therefor waking me from my peaceful slumber, is inexcusable."

"You don't really care, or I'd be burried in the place where Jasdevi was yesterday already."

"They deserved it."

She rolls her eyes and collapses on the bed with a sigh of contentment, knowing that no one in their right mind would disturb Allen when he's in his room. "So if I stole your chocolate pudding..."

"I would bury you alive."

"Okay! So after that mess has been cleaned up, wanna play poker?"

"Do you want to lose?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Wanna play dress up?"

"Wanna be given to Cheryl?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

"Wanna go explore a 'haunted house'?"

"Do I get ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Three scoops of vanilla and four of mint?"

"Yes."

"Are you paying?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll go."

With Lero in his hand, Allen smiles, gesturing for the Earl's golemn to open his umbrella top. "Are you sure we should be should be doing this Lero?"

"No but it sounds like fun! And besides we get ice cream out of it!"

The golemn glares at the teen and promptly starts to sulk. "What?"

"Lero you mean that you'll get ice cream, and I get nothing."  
"I promise that I'll share mine if Road doesn't buy you some."

"Vanilla and mint?"

"Of course!"

"I love you, you know that Lero."

"Yep!" Allen replies before bracing himself to jump. "Ready!" He doesn't wait for Lero's okay before leaping off the side of the  
building.

They glide down to a broken window of the Laker Mansion with the umbrella's screams ringing out in the air. When they land inside, Allen just scoffs at the threats

Lero's throwing at him and makes his way up the staircase to the pianist's tower with his free hand's fingers playing to a silent tune.

As his hand yanks open the door to his musical salvation, he finds Neah's presence thick in his mind. 'Yes?'

'Are you planning on playing?'

'Yes.'

'Do you want a partner?'

Allen smiles at the thought and mentally nods. 'If you feel up to it, Uncle Neah.'

'I do. But we must be careful.'

'We will. Now stop being a pansy.'

Hands land on his shoulders, spinning him around into the strong chest of the Noah of Destruction. "Did you just call me a pansy?"

Allen gulps. "No."

"Lero don't kill him! He's going to get me ice cream Lero!"

The teen fixes him with a steely gaze. "Ice cream's more important than me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Now I know why umbrellas shouldn't talk."

"Lero and you didn't believe Road."

"Shut up."

Neah laughs, righting his adoptive nephew, and leads him to the piano. "Let's play."

"Kay."

Two sets of hands, one pair umber, the other snowy white as they oppose the darkness beside it. Both owners of said hands sport bright smiles full of beautiful white teeth, and eyes that betray their pridefulness and the happiness they feel at having family that cannot ever leave, unless Death sinks his talons onto the younger's soul.

"Uncle Neah." The elder makes a noise in question. "I love you."

"I love you too." And then...

"Lavi!"

"Kanda don't kill me!"

They trade a look. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 3

**FollieOfMadness: I promise you that when my computer's up and running againt that it'll get better. These are written on my ipod.**

**kitsune630: Oh, I didn't realize. I have fixed that now. Thanks, dear!**

**Zylia16: Okay! Okay! Okay!**

**ultima-owner: Kay! And Lero should. It sould spare him so much grief.**

**Diamond Lotus-chan: I think he should be a serious sadist in the actual anime and manga.**

**Review,**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 2: The Mini Pianist and the Exorsists

_Wait for them to come on in and take you, away from me again_  
_Wait for them to come on in and take you, black rose dying_

-Black Rose Dying (Blessthefall)

The door opens just as Neah returns to Allen's subconscious to reveal three teens and an older gentleman to the boy. "Hello," he murmers, waving his gloved left hand.

"Hi," the redheaded teen greets, eyes fixating on the piano. "Were you the one playing?"

"Yes."

"That was really good!" the girl beside him exclaims, bouncing into the room. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My Uncle Neah taught me, but he says that I have a natural talent for it. I wish I had known that when Mana was still alive." Grey eyes close softly, and his head tips back exposing his scar to the others.

"What happened?" she asks, leering over him.

"An akuma."

The final teen, the boy with long bluish-black hair unsheathes the sword at his waist and points it at Allen's throat. "How'd you survive?"

"Kanda!" the girl shrieks and tries to get him to lower the blade.

"We can't be sure if we can trust him, Lenalee. The Moyashi could be one too."

"Moyashi?! Did you seriously just call me that?!" Allen puts his hands on his hips, and bares his teeth. "I know I'm kinda short, but that's uncalled for!"

"I'm sorry, miss," the redhead says, trying to win the whitehead's affection but failing miserably.

His eyes flash venomous yellow, and he growls. "I am not a girl! My name is Allen Walker!" The blushes greatly, obviously not expecting his true gender.

"Kanda! Lavi! Appologize to him!"

"But-"

"Lavi..." The redhead gulps but appologizes anyway, as does the other boy, Kanda. Allen smiles darkly but insists that its all right. The older gentleman, Alyster -, or Krory introduces himself shortly afterward, breaking the slightly tense atmosphere.

Then it showed up.

An akuma bursts through the wall, and on instinct, Allen activates Clown Crown. Having brought about his innocences evolution during a particularly harsh training battle with Tyki, he knows just what to do. Clown Crown's cape flairs out to protect the exorsists, and he launches forward. His claws slice through the level one akuma with ease, releasing its soul from its bonds.

He turns around slowly to reveal his cursed eye, and for some reason, he feels ashamed.

"You're an accomidator!" Lenalee exclaims, overlooking the sinister look of his left eye.

"Yes, I am."

"You have to come back with us to headquarters!" Lavi exclaims.

"Headquarters?"

"The Black Order Headquarters, of course!"

"Umm..."

'Go on, you'll be okay.'

"Sure."

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 4

**the allen walker: I'm on it!**

**Silvermane1: Thanks!**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14: I hope that this chapter will relieve your confusion.**

**pink9571: 'm on it!**

**ultima-owner: Yep!**

**FollieOfMadness: I'm working on making it longer.**

**Alex Penedo: What you want to know will be answered below or in the chapter.**

* * *

**To answer some questions:**

**They are all younger than in canon. Allen is 12, turning 13 in two months. You can figure out Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee's ages from that.**

**And Neah can't just come out randomly. I gave Allen the ability to make his uncle corporeal in order to help him fight when his life in in danger.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pentacled Innocence

_**It was a new world**_

_**I had lived in as a young one**_

_**Strange things came then and**_

_**Innocence died**_

_**Some different entered**_

_**Another kind...**_

_**-White Feather (Sorrow) by Zord**_

"Wait! Wait!" Kanda cries. "We can't trust this guy! We don't even know him!"

"Do you honestly think he could hurt us, Yuu-chan?"

"I won't do anything! If I was going to hurt you, I would have done so!" 'Shit... Uncle Neah, what am I supposed to do?'

_**'Play up the innocent act.'**_

_'On it.'_ "Please don't hurt me!"

"Way to go, Yuu! You've scared him." Lavi says as the others glare at him.

"No, it's okay," he murmurs, trying to placate his enemies. After all an innocent wouldn't want them to fight, right? "It's not that big of a deal."

**_'Nice move,'_ **Neah thinks. **_'Now go in for the checkmate.'_**

"Can we leave? I haven't eaten in a while." Neah snickers at the lie.

"Why not?" Krory asks with concern thick in his voice.

"I have no money... I've been trying to pay off my master's debts. I wish I could stop... but after he went missing..."

"Your master?"

"Cross Marian... he left me with so much to pay..." He gives a fake sweet smile and goes in for the kill. "I don't mind though! He took me in after my father died. I miss him..."

"Oh, you poor thing." Lenalee reaches out to touch his face and instantly he flinches. "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I got too caught up in the past. Just don't touch me without warning, okay?" They nod.

"Let's go get something to eat," Lavi says and takes up his hand.

Lero, who was shoves under the piano as a precaution, starts sputtering for Allen to take him, even though the boy is already gone.

* * *

Together the exorsists and Allen sit and eat; or rather, Allen eats and they watch with gaping mouths. The dirty plates stack up beside him in mimicry of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, looking like they're about to tip off the side of the table. "Thank you!" he exclaims to his company with sickly sweetness.

"Umm... you're welcome," Lenalee says, still trying to figure out where all of it went.

"So... Moyashi-"

"Allen!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lavi drawls. "How'd you end up with Cross Marian."

A soft sad look comes to the boy's eyes, and he whispers, "he just showed up... and then he left me."

**_'Nice, nephew.'_**

_'Thanks Uncle!'_

"That's awful," she continues, never noticing that his answer was a complete lie. "How could he leave you like that?"

"I'm used to people leaving me," he answers, "so it's not that big of a deal. He probably forgot about me anyways. Just like everyone else..." The last part is whispered to himself as a frown breaks free from his smiling demeanour. He let's out a soft breath and instantly regains his composure. "So, are we leaving soon?" They nod. "Kay," he murmurs and pushes back from the table. 'Please don't be mad at me for this, Milleni. I'll come back... I won't abandon you.'

* * *

He curls up into a little ball on the pure white couch of Neah's Domain, where his memories exist. The soul may be what humans place all of their faith in but the memories are what makes the person. Or at least that's what Neah always says. Speaking of his uncle, the Noah has his hand stroking the boy's snowy locks. "Uncle Neah, will you sing to me?"

**"Why?"**

"Because, I'm scared..."

**"Of what?"**

"That Milleni won't love me anymore."

**"Why would he be mad at you?"**

"For leaving without his permission. He's going to think that I betrayed him, just like..."

**"Just like I did."** Allen looks up the older male with wide, watery, silver eyes and nods slightly. **"There's not a day that goes by anymore, that I regret all that I've done to our family. I harmed Adam, and he shouldn't ever forgive me."**

"But he did..."

**"Yes he did. And he'll forgive you too."** He offers up a comforting smile and leans down to give the boy a kiss on the temple. **"Do you still want me to sing?"**

"Yes."

**_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_**  
**_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_**  
**_ukabu fukurami itoshii_** _**yokogao..."**_

* * *

Allen's eyes open again to the crimson of the setting sun and the curious looks from the exorsists. "What?" he asks.

"You were singing..." Lavi pipes up.

"I was..." His eyes open wide as he realizes what he must have been singing. "Uncle Neah's song..." He laughs softly into his hand, before resting his head against the windowsill. "How funny..."

"What's so funny about it?" Lenalee asks.

"In my dreams, Uncle Neah was singing to me, and I sang aloud. Mana always said I would." His smile starts to turn into a frown until his hand, clenched in a fist, slams into his leg. His smile returns, although a bit forced, and he says that he's going to take another nap.

* * *

He looks up at the giant cliff-face with disdane. "This is the only way up to the Black Order Headquarters?"

"Yep... But I can use my Dark Boots," Lenalee answers. "Do you want me to take you up?"

"Nope." He activates his innocence and uses Crown Belt to pull himself up the side of the cliff. When they all get to the top, he quirks and eyebrow at Kanda who glares at him. 'What's up with him.'

* * *

After the giant panic attack he got when the Gatekeeper called him out on his relation to the Millenium Earl (thank god no one believed it), he gets settled into his new room. A small locket in the shape of a pentacle is pulled from his shirt and held open to him. Inside is the pictures of the two people he holds most dear, Millenium in his human form and Mana before his death. Clenched in his hand, close to his heart, he falls asleep with a vow that he'll never betray his family, that this is only to help them achieve their goals...

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_  
_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_  
_ukabu fukurami itoshii_ _yokogao..."_


	4. Chapter

**Silvermane1: Arigato!**

**Sapphire Kuran: Right!**

**ultima-owner: How true.**

**bakannia: Yes, they should.**

**Booklover2526:Thanks!**

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Calm before the Storm

_**Tell me, won't that wide world **_  
_**In which I imagine a wild future, **_  
_**Whether **_  
_**it be today or tomorrow... **_  
_**Won't it knock on my door?**_

_**-Imagination Forest (IA)**_

Walking alone into the mess hall, Allen tucks his locket into his shirt as a precaution before looking around for the exorcists he came with. He finds them in one corner: the one farthest from him, but

Kanda's trying to distance himself from the others. Allen's stomach rumbles, but he decides to ignore it in favor of moving towards that corner. "Hey, Allen! Are you going to eat?" Lavi greets him with a type of cheerfulness that the youngest has trouble trying to muster.

"No," he answers, taking a seat next to the samurai. "I'm not hungry yet."

"Are you sure?" Lenalee's concerned face warrants a smile in Allen's opinion.

"Yes, I'm positive." He rests his head on this hand with a sigh and starts to draw on the table with his finger. After a little while the silence breaks when Krory asks him what he would like to do today. "Play the piano," he answers. "Train, ride a horse, go rock climbing, play poker…" A smile grows upon his young face, a cruel one that rivels the Millennium Earls. "Anyone want to play poker with me?"

At his look, everyone shakes their heads, making the boy sigh again. "I think that there's a piano in the science department," Lenalee tells to bored child.

"Why?" Lavi asks.

"I don't know. My brother wanted it for something?"

"Your brother's a moron who should have been drowned at birth." Kanda's comment earns him some strange looks, mainly shock.

Allen merely ignores him. "Could you show me it later, Lenalee?"

"Of course!" she exclaims also ignoring the Japanese boy's comment. "I can show it to you now!"

"Really?" She nods. "Thank you. My fingers have been itching to play." The two children stand up, soon followed by the others who explain that they want to hear him play again.

* * *

As Allen walks downstairs he smirks to himself at what his song would accomplish. If he's left alone at any time while playing he can connect to the ark through this piano and tell the Earl what he's learned, even though it's very little. And the best part, he can't really get caught!

Sliding onto the piano bench, he closes his eyes and just breathes in and out before letting his hands dictate what he should play, letting them create the story. His fingers press against the cheap material, not at all the delicate smoothness of the ivory keys of the Ark piano with fervor, feeling so happy to be playing again as Neah's subconscious intertwines with his. The notes lull him into a sense of invincibility, seeming to forget the people watching him, even as more people: scientists, exorcists and finders come in to listen to the boy. When the notes slow to a stop, he sighs, having sent a quick message to the ark through it saying that he's fine and is collecting info.

He looks back at the collective group with a shy smile before standing and beginning to walk away. "Allen," Miranda says, amazed, "you're wonderful."

"Thanks." 'You're better, Uncle.'

_'Oh, so now you're talking to me.'_

'….'

_'Sorry for snapping… and I know.'_

'Bastard.'

_'Don't call me that!'_

'Hehe!'

"Moyashi?"

"Don't call me that!" he growls out at Kanda who's lips lift at the corners slightly. 'Bastard.'

"You spaced out," Lavi says, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "Come one, you get your first mission now!"

"Great…" Allen says, drawing out the word to show how it isn't.

"It's not going to be that bad. Like retrieving innocence with another exorcist."

* * *

Allen growls as he looks away from the samurai across from him. "I'm hungry."

"Then you should have eaten when we were at headquarters, Moyashi." The exorcist doesn't even look at the boy, continuing to watch the scenery change. His blue hair hides one side of his face, as he took out the tie a little bit earlier. "You can go get food from the dining cart.

"Don't call me that, BaKanda!" The boy sounds desperate as he stands up to go get food. "And I'm already on it." The train takes a sharp turn then, and the boy falls face first into Kanda's lap. He squeaks and scrambles to get away from the older (I know that's he's technically younger) male. Kanda just stares at him, mouth agape in shock. "Let's not speak of this," he says frantically.

"Agreed."

* * *

The Millennium Earl growls, annoyed with the world. The broker in front of him, weak willed and annoying, grovels, not knowing what he should do to save his life and cash flow from being terminated. "Earl-sama, plea-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as the Earl's sword cuts him in half. His head bows and he growls louder. "Why did you do this, Allen?" He shifts into his human form to walk away from it all with soft footsteps. "Why couldn't you have told me before you left? My little one… my child… you've always been my favorite, don't you know that? I'd gladly, truly call you my son. Please come home safe, little crow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Silvermane1: Arigato!**

**FollieOfMadness: Most people do.**

**TulipHead76: Oh there is!**

**bakannia: Yeah. But that would make this story no fun.**

**Guest: Oh, thank you so much!**

**kira: Thanks.**

**hyper kitten: Thanks**

**Zoe Whiteraven: Thanks and i like that scene too**

**Sapphire Kuran: But where's the fun inthat.**

**ultima-owner: How true.**

**Booklover2526:Thanks!**

* * *

**Now we have some Jasdevi x Allen...**

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Nightmarish Song

_**Another head hangs lowly, **_  
_**Child is slowly taken. **_  
_**And the violence caused such silence, **_  
_**Who are we mistaken? **_

_**-Zombie (The Cranberries)**_

_**An: I grew up with this song... it's so sad and powerful... please listen to it.**_

Allen walks past the dark haired exorcist with a blush on his young face. Despite having agreed to keep it quiet and unspoken, he's still embarrassed over falling onto Kanda. "It's not like it's the first time something like this has happened," he murmurs to himself then blushes further remembering that time with Jasdevi.

_He yawns and leans back on the couch in the living room. He had just come back from a shopping trip that Road and Lulubell had forced him to go on, much to his dismay. His eyes were distant from too much shock at seeing so many girly things at one time, and his mouth was agape._

_"Allen~! I have a dress you should try on!"_

_He squeaks and jumps over the back of the couch, running as fast as he can away from the purple-head. "Leave me alone, Road!" He doesn't look where he's going however and runs right into the twins, knocking them back._

_"A-Allen!" The twins chorus. Devit's cool demeanor is shattered at the sight of the white haired boy straddling his and Jasdero's laps. The boy's eyes widen, and he's too frozen to move._

_"Ooh, Allen-kun~. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." He turns around, and to his horror, the Millennium Earl, Tyki, Sheryl and Road are looking at them. The one who spoke, Road pulls out a camera and before the three teens can scramble away from one another, takes a picture._

_Said picture's been hanging in the living room ever since._

* * *

"Moyashi?"

"Don't call me that!"

"It's good to see you back to your old self," Kanda says, walking up beside the boy. "You were too silent."

"I thought you were the kind of person who liked silence."

"I am, but it's nice to hear some sort of sounds every once in a while to remind yourself that you're not dead." His voice is sorrowful, making me look over to find out what's bothering him. His eyes are distant, lost in a memory.

"Kanda?" I reach out to touch his shoulder, but I get no response. "Kanda?" I try again, and this time succeed.

"Hai?"

"You spaced out this time."

He smiles softly. "I guess I did. You're very kind, Allen."

"So are you, despite our differences when we first met."

* * *

The next day as Allen watches over the town, Kanda picks up something strange about the white head. He's quiet and an aura of sorrow rolls off of him as he looks down at a circus that was the reason they came. "What's wrong, Moyashi?"

"Nothing." Kanda's eyes narrow at the generic response without even the usual 'Don't call me that'.

"Allen, tell me what's wrong. Why are you looking at the circus that way?"

"I worked at a few with my adoptive father before he died. He was the akuma that gave me my scar. I was stupid to call for him beyond the grave. I was so stupid."

_The stone in front of the boy shines in the moonlight, illuminating something that he'd rather not see, Mana's name. He cuddles into himself, trying to keep the cold from sinking in as his tears fall faster. "Mana, why'd you leave me? I don't want to be alone again. Mana… Mana… Mana!"_

_"Mana Walker, shall I revive him for you?" He looks up to see a grotesque man looking down at him. He knows that he should be afraid somewhere deep inside, but he isn't. He feels strangely happy to have someone looking at him, just this once. A smile flits across his young face for no reason and his eyes flash gold. "Neah…"_

_"Can you really?" Allen asks innocently._

_"Yes. I can."_

_"Then, pretty please?" He grins brightly and stands up. "Pretty, pretty please."_

_The Earl's grin widens considerably and suddenly a metal skeleton hanging on a rack appears before the boy. "I can bring him back but I need the power of your calling voice to do so."_

_"Okay!"_

**_'Allen, don't!'_**

_'Who are you?'_

**_'That doesn't matter so please don't! It isn't worth it!'_**

_'I want Mana! I want him!' "Mana!"_

_A purple light flashes down from the heavens to the skeleton. As it begins to shake the voice in a Allen's head grows more frantic. **'You stupid boy! You shouldn't have done that! We're going to die now!'**_

_'What do you mean?' "Mana!"_

_"Allen…" the skeleton groans out in Mana's voice. "You turned me into an akuma?"_

_"Mana Walker, kill him please," the Earl says as he leans against the tree to enjoy the show._

_"Mana?"_

_The skeleton screams out in agony as it slashes out at the boy, cutting into his eye. "Allen, I curse you!"_

_"Mana…"_

**_"Don't kill him Mana!"_**_ The voice in Allen's head comes out of his mouth then as his eyes turn gold._

_"Neah…" Mana whispers. "Neah…"_

_The gold fades away from the boy's silver pools as a green light starts to shine from his gloved left hand. The glove is split apart as his arm grows into a giant metal claw and against the boy's will, begins to destroy the Akuma. "No! Mana run!"_

_"I love you, both." The soft tone shocks Allen to the core. "Kill me, Allen." And the claw does._

_The boy is left alone with the Millennium Earl who strangely decided to stay. "Mana…" He turns to the man who gave him the means to turn his adoptive father into an Akuma. "Are you going to leave me too?" The Earl blinks at this change in attitude from the boy: cold, remorseful and spiteful in contrast to his earlier cheery tones._

_"Do you want me to?" 'What the hell am I saying?'_

_"No." The boy gets back off the ground and runs over to hug the first Noah. "I don't want to be alone anymore."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Allen, that's what Mana called me."_

_"Allen… I am the Millennium Earl."_

_"The Millennium Earl?" He nods. "Millenni!" He hugs the man tighter. "My Millenni!"_

_He laughs deeply. "Would you like to come home with me?"_

_"Come home with Millenni? Yes."_

_That night as the Earl tucked him into bed he sang him a song… Neah's song._

* * *

Allen looks over at Kanda with a soft smile. "How I've longed to take back the beginning of that night," he whispers. "But it was for the best." He looks up at the sky. 'Millenni, don't be mad at me.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Silvermane1: Hai. But it gets better in time.**

**FollieOfMadness: ... Allen explains why their OCC. It's part of his Noah powers.**

**MnMsRoK2: Oh thank you!**

**The destroyer of fate: Thank you very much!**

**Koneko Hoshi: He means turning Mana into an akuma. He doesn't want to take back becoming part of the Noah family.**

**ultima-owner: Yes, he would.**

**Booklover2526: Lol. Thanks.**

* * *

**I won't be updating most likely next week. With Christmas coming, I'll be going to my father's house.**

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 6: Circus of Memories

_**You told me to love you and I did**_

_**Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit**_

_**So when I got away I only kept my scars**_

_**The other me is gone now I don't know where I belong**_

_**-Dead Memories (Slipknot)**_

A shriek rings out from the Circus below Kanda and Allen, driving the two into action as Allen's cursed eye activates. They leap into the middle of the tents and go to the heart of the circus where Allen's eye is leading them. A blue haired teen lies beneath an Akuma, screaming as it aims its guns at her. "Jaz..." Allen whispers. "Get away from her!" His left hand cuts through the Level 1.

He turns around to look at her after deactivating his innocence only

to be hugged. "I knew you'd come back Red!"

"Red?"

"Red's back!"

"It's Red!"

The whispers and shouts filter throughout the campgrounds as a man, the ringmaster, comes out. "So you've come back Red."

"Only to do a job."

"Where's that clown that took you away from us. Mana, wasn't it?"

Kanda watches on with calculating eyes as he moves closer to the white head. "He's dead."

"Is that so, how sad."

"Piss off. Kanda, let's go. I'd rather not stay around here." He turns around and begins to walk away.

* * *

"Moyashi, you owe me an explanation," Kanda says as they take their place over the campground again.

"I know." Allen runs a gloved hand through his hair. "I grew up in that circus. My parents sold me to the ringmaster because they couldn't bear to have a child like me. I wasn't the only child abandoned. There were six of us, and we banded together to survive."

"That girl?"

"Jazmine, she was the only one of us with a name. The rest of us were named for random things about us: Blue for his eyes, Stripe for his hair, Scar for the obvious reason and Angel for her disposition."

"So the name Red..."

"Was for my arm. It was red before Crown Clown awoke completely."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." Allen looks back over at the samurai exorcist with a sigh.

"Let's just put this all behind us and find the innocence."

* * *

Across the valley twin Noahs watch with smiles. They catch sight of a familiar white head and thank their lucky stars that he's the one here, even if he's accompanied by an exorcist.

"Should we go see him?" Jasdero asks.

"Yeah." Devit smirks. "I say we collect the innocence here so we can 'play' with his new friend."

* * *

The next night another akuma appears at Jasdevi's command, and this time it attacks the ringmaster. Kanda tries to save him as Allen protects his old 'family', but he fails and one of Allen's tormentors dies.

That's when the really strange things began again.

Illusions of a little brown haired boy started to appear all over the campgrounds: outside trailers, climbing trees, running away from something that no one else can see and even during a performance. But by the time Kanda and Allen arrive they're gone. Everyone who sees them are pale after seeing them and refuses to say exactly what they saw.

"What do you think they're of?" Kanda asks a silent Allen.

"I think they're of me. All of the things that they're doing, I used to."

"But the hair color..."

"Obviously my hair wasn't always white. Use your head."

"Shut up, Moyashi!"

Allen laughs. "So how do you normally go about collecting innocence?"

"We have to find it."

Allen rolls his eyes. "Your 'genius' is showing, BaKanda." In response the blue haired male cuffs him on the back of the head, eliciting a whine from the boy. "Why are you hurting me~?"

"Because it's fun."

"Red!" The duo looks up to see a boy with white and black skunked hair, Stripe runs up to them with a worried expression on his face. "Red!"

"What is it, Stripe?" Allen asks.

"Angel's missing!"

* * *

Amongst his old friends, Allen begins questioning them to find clues about where Angel could have gone. "Blue, when's the last time you saw her?"

"This morning. She insisted that I let her find you."

"She was looking for me?"

"Yeah. She said that she's been playing with you every day."

"But I haven't been down here every day."

"Moyashi…" Allen turns to see Kanda's odd expression.

"What?"

"What if she's been playing with the illusions of you? What if the illusions are caused by innocence?"

Allen's eyes widen. 'Please tell me Angel's not an accommodator. I don't want the others to kill her!' "So you think…"

"Yes, I do."

'No! No! No!' Allen turns his head away as his hands begin to shake, and his eyes turn golden.

_'Control your emotions, nephew.'_

Allen grits his teeth. 'I'm trying. But it's so hard! Why can't I become the Noah of Destruction like you were? My life would be so much easier.'

_'You were destined to be the Noah of Emotions.'_

'I don't like being the Noah of Emotions. For Christ's sake, I haven't even awoken yet and I already control others emotions!'

_'It saved your life, didn't it?'_

'It did. I know Millennium would have killed me or destroyed my innocence if I hadn't helped him change his mind…'

Neah laughs darkly. _'Using it on Kanda however… nice idea…'_

'I didn't do it on purpose!'

_'You will in time.'_

'Bite me.' Allen sighs, the conversation helping cool his emotional problems. 'Do you believe what Kanda does?'

_'Yes…'_

'So she'll have to die.'

_'Most likely. But if the innocence hasn't bonded with her, you should be able to destroy it. Just don't get caught.'_

'I won't.' He looks back over at Kanda after his eyes have turned back to silver and says. "We need to go."

* * *

A brown haired boy laughs and takes up a blonde teen's hand. "Do you want to be with me forever, Angel?"

"Uh huh! I've missed you, Red."

He smiles softly and draws her into a hug. "You can…"

"Hey innocence, leave the little girl alone!" The illusion of Allen's past, Red turns to see Devit aiming his gun at him and Jasdero sitting in the tree with his trained on the girl. His eyes widen, and he backs away. As he does, his illusion fades away.

"Red!" Angel cries. "Don't leave me again!" The star printed ball in her hands is clutched to her chest.

"Angel!" Allen runs across the open expanse of field before the opposing cliff face with his old friends and Kanda on his trail. "It's me, Red! You need to put down whatever you have and get away from those two."

"Red…" She growls. "You left us behind, and all you left me with is this, this stupid ball! It wasn't even yours! It was that dog's, Allen…"

"I know…" He nods subtly at the twins to say, 'get her innocence and take it.' "I'm sorry… I wanna make it up to you but you need to listen to me. Put down Allen's ball and come here. Please." His eyes flash gold.

Her frustrated and angry face turns to a soft smile of forgiveness, and she runs to him. "Okay." She tosses the ball away, heeding to his powers.

_'Way to go, nephew. You used it on purpose. You might just become a full-fledged Noah soon.'_

A slight smile creeps up on Allen's face. 'I can only hope…'

"Oh, so the exorcists have a new friend!" Devit cries, aiming his gun at Allen's head. "What's your name?"

'Thank god you're playing along,' Allen thinks. "Allen Walker. Who are you?"

"Devit and…"

"Jasdero!"

"Together we're Jasdevi! The eleventh Noah." Devit reaches down and picks up the ball before backing out through the suddenly appearing door.

"Bye, little Crow!" Jasdero says, waving goodbye.

'Goodbye, Jasdevi… I miss you.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Silvermane1: Thanks!**

**Soul Vrazy: Yes you can!**

**FollieOfMadness: The next chapter is ging to contain lots of detail. I don't know how long it'll be though.**

**The destroyer of fate: I'm good at wierd and thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you very much.**

**ultima-owner: Yep!**

**PoisonousDemon: I know. I wonder why?**

**Booklover2526: Yeah, I like taking it down a diffrent road then normal.**

* * *

**I don't even know how I got any part of this done in between getting my temps, driving and staying with my father.**

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 7: And Everything Will Change

**_-Far From Over (Rev Theory)_**

Allen walks into the Black Order with Kanda by his side, trying not to make the man seem weak by talking obsessively without annoying him. After a time, a very short time, it creates the opposite effect, making the teen growl. "Moyashi," he whispers as the pass by finders in the hallway. "You don't need to be silent around me."

"But if I don't be quiet, you'll start talking to me and people will notice that we're not fighting anymore."

"So?"

Allen looks over at him, never breaking stride. "Fine, have it your way."

_'Isn't it really your way, nephew?'_

'Shut up, uncle Neah. I didn't mean to do it to him. Besides, over a time, it will become real without my help. He'll see me as a friend, not as an annoyance.'

_'You hope.'_

'Yeah,' he admits solemnly. 'I hope.'

Kanda on the outside links claps his shoulder as they walk, to calm the twelve year old down. Mistaking it as anxiety about losing the piece of innocence, he attempts to placate Allen. "No one's going to be mad at you for what happened. It's not your fault. You saved a life, and that's all that matters."

Allen nods, feeling something inside of him become calmed. 'Perhaps that was bothering me as well…' He sighs softly and rubs at the scarred side of his face. 'How am I going to help my family if I can't kill humans?' Soft breaths come out of his mouth as he tries to find an excuse, a reason that explains why he couldn't let Angel be killed.

_'She was kind to you as a child. And that wasn't very common for you back then.'_ Neah sends waves of calm at his nephew to rid the child of the disease and loathing he feels towards his weakness and hugs him mentally. _'When the time comes you'll be able to do everything that the other Noahs can._ Everything _will be exactly the_ _way it used to be. You won't doubt your resolve. You will be with your family again._ _You will be able to make everything better…'_

'Uncle Neah…'

'Hush, little one. It'll be okay.'

Allen nods mentally before returning his attention to the outside world, more specifically, Kanda. The blue haired samurai looks at him with a barely concealed smile, telling the boy that nothing will change between them.

* * *

His fingers hit the piano keys in a light playful melody, filling the air with a happy tune. He plays just for Kanda and him, finding the other's presence homey. The other sits on the bench with him, trying to sneak a quick note in to throw Allen off. His hands are always swatted away without a break in the sound, much to his amusement. Finally he hits a key, a sharp that's right next to the note Allen's playing .at the same time, making the whole song fall apart. When it falls apart, the entirety of it becomes a mess of randomly place fingers catastrophically ruing the smooth beauty completely.

* * *

Allen falls asleep that night to find Road waiting for him. She smiles brightly, golden eyes glowing. "Allen!" She jumps on him, making the both fall to the ground with a thump and curls up on top of him. "Why did you have to go?"

"So I can help you," he says.

She growls, pulling back before slugging him in the chest. "Help us! You've made everything worse! Jasdevi won't do silly and stupid things anymore. Tyki hasn't come home; he refuses to if you're not here. Wisely won't come out of his room. Daddy spends all of his time at work. Lulubell nearly killed Mimi yesterday. Skin won't eat his candies anymore…"

"And Millenni?" Allen asks, fearing the worst.

"He's been crying a lot again. He just sits in his chair and knits things for you: gloves, hats, scarves and sweaters. And then he bought this cat. He bought you a freaking cat!" She sighs. "Its name is Murder… Now he wants to get a dog to name it Kill."

"He got me a cat named Murder?"

"Yep."

"I need to come home."

"Yeah. I have a way to do it, and the others will come in order to destroy part of this place too."

"How will you do it?"

"Nightmares. It'll be strenuous but worth it. Is there anyone you want to take with you?"

"Kanda… I'll grab him myself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Soul Vrazy: Just wait until you find out what Murder is. Only the Earl.**

**Lemrinth: Both Yaoi and straight. Road will talk about how Allen seems to collect people in this one. And yes he does.**

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: Thank you. I'll try to keep it updated regularly.**

**Aereosync: Thanks!**

**FollieOfMadness: Yep. It definately is okay. Lol. I hope that this one is more to your satisfaction despite just writing it today.**

**ultima-owner: Yep!**

**Booklover2526: Not at all. But oh well.**

* * *

**Exams suck so much. I hate them more than anything in this world. Unfortunately I had them this week and was forced to try and get this done today.**

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Nightmare Game

_**You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare**_

_**-Nightmare (Avenged Sevenfold)**_

Road smiles darkly upon ending her conversation with her partner in crime. 'This is going to be so much fun!' In her head she replays his last little request, the unspoken one: give Kanda a nice dream, and huffs. "Nice dreams aren't really my thing, Allen, but I'll try." She jumps off of her cream and pink bedspread, throws on her shoes and bolts out of the door to find the other Noah. Thankfully they're all at home.

She finds Skin in the kitchen, munching on candies like every moment of every single day. "Hiya!"

"What do you want, brat?"

She huffs in annoyance at being called that hated word. "Allen wants us to come get him."

"Why won't he do it himself?"

"You're sounding like Wisely, Mr. Lazy Pants." He shoves an entire candy bar in his mouth in lieu of commenting. "So, are you coming to wreck the Black Order with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next on her list is Lulubell. The Noah of Lust has her nose buried in a gossip magazine as Mimi fans her relentlessly. She doesn't even look up when she addresses the girl at her door. "What's up?"

"Allen's ready to come home."

"Kay. I'm ready."

* * *

After her comes Tyki. She doesn't even have to explain the situation to the reading Noah. All she says is "Allen." Within seconds, he's put down his book and looks ready to rumble.

* * *

Then comes the dreaded meeting with her adoptive father, Sheryl. He's pouring over papers in his room, stopping immediately when he notices her. "Road! My darling daughter!"

She rolls her eyes. "Maybe you aren't the best to ask."

"Ask what?"

"To come help me wreck the Black Order and 'kidnap Allen'."

"Do I get to kill people?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go… but you have to wear your old clothes."

* * *

She runs into Jasdevi in the hallway. They're being loud as per usual, shouting about how Allen needs to come home so they can pressure him into having a food fight with them. 'Perfect, tweedledee and tweedledum want Allen back too.' "Boys! Allen's ready to go home!" The looks on their faces would cause a groundhog to jump back in its hole and make winter stay longer.

* * *

Deciding that there's going to be enough chaos makers and that waking Wisely isn't worth it, she wanders to the Earl's rooms where she can hear playing with the cat. She wasn't joking when she told Allen about it, but she did forget to tell him that it wasn't a house cat but a snow leopard. "Millienni! Come out! Allen wants to come home!"

The door's slammed open in less than a minute with the Earl's frantic, human, face looking down at her and a dazed leopard on its back on the ground, giving the perfect 'WTF?!' expression. "He is? Then what the hell are we waiting around for?"

'Oh, Allen, do you know just how much you mean to him? Not just because Neah lives inside of you. He loves you more than anyone else in the world. You are his favorite child, the fifteenth.' She sighs and turns back around to go to her room and begin making nightmares from hell.

* * *

The invasion of the Black Order started with Lulubell first. In her cat form, no one would notice her sneaking through the halls, especially now that they're all trapped within Road's dreams. She sneaks around for a little while before deeming it safe and venturing back to the ark gate the Earl opened. She turns back to her human form and pops her head inside. "It's safe."

* * *

Lying in her room, Road looks beyond peaceful, enjoying the screams of the many workers of the Black Order and pitying those who tried to befriend Allen. In an odd way, she feels happy for the one exorcist with the happy dream, Yuu Kanda. She feels happy that Allen has found someone to make himself happy there. She's happy that he's found someone else to add to his collection.

She's known for a long time that Allen enjoys collecting things whether it be Tyki's clothes, ribbons to hold back his hair (seriously how many does one person need?!), or even flowers (he really likes daisies, but so does Tyki's teases.). But most of all, Allen enjoys collecting people. He doesn't seem to realize his obsession, but Road does.

It started with the Millennium Earl. Allen collected him on the day he turned Mana into an akuma. The next to be ensnared was Tyki. Charmed by the little boy's smile, the Noah of Pleasure became wrapped around the white haired boy's little fingers. Then came the twins. It didn't take much, just a smile and a quick conversation about destroying things, and the duo became his second greatest conquest. Wisely took longer than the others, but soon he was at Allen's beck and call anyway. 'Somewhere along the line,' she thinks, 'he caught me too.'

In her own dream, where she can watch the others, she rubs at her face. "Why the fuck did you collect and exorcist, Allen?"

* * *

The other Noah sneak about the Black Order, picking out targets to silence. Tyki, deciding that he needs more tease, implants the little devils into some of the finders with the instructions to not eat them until everyone's awake. Lulubell chains up a couple scientists with the twins' help on balancing system. If one of them gets free, the other falls to their death. Skin, in a rare show of intelligence, balances three finders precariously over the balcony. If they move at all in the wrong direction, they'll fall off and die. Sheryl ties a few male scientists into compromising positions and tells Tyki to put tease into the one in the middle.

The Earl though seems to have his own plan and goes down the elevator to see the thrashing form of Hevlaska. The accommodator of the cube screams in agony as he pushes dark matter into her body to destroy the innocence inside. Feeling merciful, he leaves half of them still inside, but the rest are gone.

When he feels his fifteenth child disappear into the ark, he goes back to the others and tells them to leave, leaving a soon to be giant wave of destruction behind.

* * *

Allen wakes up to the sound of screaming, blessed horrible screaming: the sound of a person's worst fears. A chuckle falls from his mouth, echoing in his empty room and mixing with the shrieks of horror. He starts to pack up what little of the stuff he has, shoving it all inside of a suitcase he got from Komui before deciding against it, opening an ark gate and tossing everything into his room. "So much easier," he whispers.

He walks outside after closing the door to find that the halls are empty, not that he should be surprised, and decides that now would be a good time to go find the samurai. As he makes his way to Kanda's room he can hear the screams of Lenalee and wonders what the girl is dreaming of. 'Something to do with her brother, probably,' he thinks and then casts aside any worry in favor of opening Kanda's door.

Kanda's sleeping fitfully in a kind dream. A smile graces his eternally frowning face, filling his soon to be kidnapper's heart with joy. "Sleep well, Kanda," he whispers, reaching down to pick him up. He cradles the lithe body to his chest and buries his nose in long, blue hair. "We'll be home soon."

Allen walks through the ark gate with his newest collected person to see his room just the way he left it. The portraits of his family line the walls, intermingled with snapshots of flowers mainly daisies. His closet's left open, revealing the massive amount of extravagant clothes the Earl has bought for him. The bed, comfy like a mound of clouds, is made up for once instead of thrown together like Allen has a tendency to do. His little stand full of ribbons is dusted off with one new one lying in wait for him: silver with red pentacles hanging off the ends. After tucking Kanda into his bed, Allen picks this new one up, unties the torn apart fuchsia one and ties his hair back again.

He looks back at the sleeping samurai with a dark smile and chuckles to himself. "Welcome to my world, Yuu." He bends down to press a kiss to his friend's head before turning around and leaving, taking Mugen with him.

* * *

_**I felt like a psychopath writing how the Noah's were going to make the finders and scientists kill themselves. I liked it. Next chapter: Kanda wakes up and the murder of all of those innocent people.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Soul Vrazy: K! Teehee.**

**Ta1ia: Because people are scared to show how they truely feel.**

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: Yes it was. And yes there is.**

**Silvermane1: Yes. But Allen's going to be with others too.**

**Guest: Me too!**

**PoisonousDemon: You find out here!**

**Booklover2526: **

* * *

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 9: Kanda's Fury

**_Do I have such smooth skin_**

**_ pull it off in strips_**

**_ Do I have clear eyes_**

**_ take the light from me_**

**_ Do I have a pure soul_**

**_ kill it in flames_**

**_-Eifersucht (Rammstein)_**

Walking through the halls of the ark, Allen smiles at an Akuma as he passes despite seeing its grotesque soul. His feet brings him into the living room where the Noah are gathered, waiting for him. Tyki turns his head towards Allen and a bright smile breaks across his face. "Shounen!" At that everyone looks over at the youngest member of the family. All of the more excitable Noahs run over to hug him, and he feels so much more loved. But he's still missing something.

"Allen."

The white haired boy breaks free from his family's grip to see what was missing: Millennium. In his human form, Adam, he holds out his arms to ask to be embraced. "Millenni! I missed you!" Allen barrels the Noah patriarch over with soft laughter.

"I missed you too. Both of you." Allen's eyes flash gold as Neah takes over the boy's body to kiss Adam. "Neah!"

_"What?"_

"You can't do that!"

_"Why not? Allen doesn't mind!"_

"But he's your nephew! And frankly, I don't want to kiss my adoptive son!"

_"But you're really kissing me."_

"Uncle Neah~!" Allen laughs and hugs Adam tighter. "Now what's this I hear about a cat?"

Millennium bites his lip, looking embarrassed. "Murder!" he calls. The leopard lopes into the room and sits down beside Tyki then cocks its head quizzically. "Allen, meet your cat."

Allen turns to Road, who looks exhausted but elated. "I thought you meant a little cat, not a jungle cat."

"You didn't ask me to clarify. Why would you care either way?"

"Because fuck you that's why!" Everyone laughs (even the leopard, sorta).

* * *

Komui is the first to wake from Road's Nightmares to hear Hevlaska's loud screams. He gets up as quickly as he can and in the process trips over a few finders. He surveys the room with wide eyes, wondering about what's going on. The groups of people in odd positions, positions that would not happen during a normal day only increase his fear. He rushes over to the finders balanced on the rails and pulls them over to safety.

That's when the majority of people in the Black Order wake up. Reever and Johnny wake up unchained as well and rush over to help the supervisor. Others are not so lucky.

Pained screams erupt into the air as the tease begin to eat their victims. Before the chained together scientist can freed, the majority of them have been devoured to the point that they could never be saved. The two scientist who are chained on the balance system fall to their deaths when one of them falls through the loop. When all that is devoured that can be devoured, the tease fly out of an open window.

A roll call is taken after everything calms down, and it's then and only then that Allen and Kanda's absences have been noted.

* * *

Kanda wakes up that night, having been released from Road's spell when Allen met his family again. He smiles as his dark eyes open up, unaware of what has happened, only of the wonderful dream he had. He stretches and climbs out of bed before feeling carpet under his feet and realizing that he is not where he is supposed to be.

He looks down at the bed he's on thinking 'this isn't mine'. It's a twin bed with a headboard painted gray to match the silver walls with black and red squares. Creepy versions of clown paraphernalia hang on the walls, things like masks painted to look like a clowns face and balls for juggling cut into halves and hug like polka dots. The carpets a bloody red and soft, plush-like. But it's the four pictures on the gray nightstand that catch his eye.

The first is of younger Allen (about 11 years old) and an aristocratic man with slight stubble and a top hat. They're cuddled up together in a rocking chair. The second is of an even younger Allen with brown hair and no scar juggling beside a clown. The last is what makes Kanda terrified. It's of the entire Noah family in one of those forced family pictures, except in this one everyone seems genuinely happy, and in the center, with Jasdevi and Road hugging him, is Allen.

"No. No. NO. NO!" Kanda's whole body begins to shake with fury. "This can't be true. This isn't happening. I have to be hallucinating, or this is a sick trick. NO!"

The door creaks open in reaction to his shouting and Allen peaks his head in. "Kanda?"

Seeing the boy who's causing the exorcist so much inner turmoil, Kanda growls savagely. "What the hell is going on?!"

The rage startles Allen and Murder, who's been following him, desperate for belly rubs. "It's okay, girl. He wasn't yelling at you." Allen slips into the room, motioning for the leopard to stay outside. Ever a patient one, she sits down without a growl of complaint. "You startled my cat, Kanda."

"I don't care! Now what the hell is going on?!"

Allen smirks darkly, reminding Kanda of the Noah clan, one Tyki Mikk in particular and moves to sit on the bed next to Kanda. He reaches out to tuck a strand of blue hair behind Kanda's ear, not visibly showing how much it hurts him when the other flinches. "I'm going to hurt you." Allen looks over at the pictures that his newest collective has undoubtedly seen. "Neither is my family. My Millenni can't wait to get to know you."

"So… you lied to my face! You want to kill me!" Kanda bares his teeth.

"No. I want to protect you," Allen whispers and leans in to kiss Kanda's cheek. "I was never supposed to go to the Black Order. In fact, I'm grounded. I'm not allowed to have any sweets, leave the ark, play poker or destroy things with the twins for week." Allen sighs. "Millenni really does care about me, you know? He's taken care of me since Mana died. He helped me get through the pain when my Noah half tried to surface itself three years ago only to be pushed away by my innocence and Uncle Neah. The guy that you're all so eager to wipe from this world was the guy that read me bedtime stories and chased away nightmares. He used to sit up with me all night when Jasdevi, Tyki or Road had missions because I was too worried for them. I was scared that they wouldn't come back. I'm still scared."

"Why did you take me?"

"So you wouldn't get hurt."

This sets Kanda off again. "I'm not weak! You on the other hand are! You're pathetic! Utterly so! You're a goddamn Noah! You shouldn't exist!" The punch that follows is a total surprise to Allen who falls to the ground, stunned. The door slams open and Kanda drug out screaming profanities at Allen by Tyki and the twins.

Road just comes to sit beside the stunned boy and whispers, "why do you want to be hurt so bad?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Soul Vrazy: Hai.**

**Guest 1 : No... but Tyki almost will.**

**Guest 2: It was supposed to be "I'm not going to hurt you."**

**the allen walker: Kk!**

**blue10101: Oh, thank you!**

**PoisonousDemon: I know, I hate that Kanda's so mean to him. And thank you!**

**Booklover2526: That's right!**

* * *

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bloody Rainbows and Black Winged Butterflies

**Lacrimosa dies illa, qua resurget ex  
favilla judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce,  
Deus:**

Pie Jesu  
Domine  
(Dona eis requiem. Amen.)

Ah! that day of tears and mourning!  
From the dust of earth returning man for judgment must prepare him;  
Spare, O God, in mercy spare him!

Lord, all pitying, Jesus blest,  
(Grant them thine eternal rest. Amen)

**-Lala's Lullaby**

He just stares up at the ceiling, cursing his own existence. Bags lie heavily underneath his, now dull, silver eyes. His white hair lies in knots, untouched since the argument with Kanda that's left him feeling broken. When he falls asleep, his dreams are full of screams: screams of betrayal, of pain, of fear and of hatred. He dreams of Mana's death, only this time, it's more frightening.

_Blood pools out around Mana's body, staining everything in red. Screams can be heard from an alleyway mixed in with gunshots. An akuma lazily drifts out of that alley and heads off down the street, killing people as he goes. Dream Allen stands up and walks in the opposite direction._

_As he passes each alley a new horror is introduced to him. The first is of Millennium stabbing Neah while wearing that eternally damning smile. The second is Tyki fighting and losing to Marian Cross. The next is of Wisely and Jasdevi. They're laughing and joking only to be killed when a building falls down and crushes them._

_It goes on like that for a while until his street dead ends and all that's left is a tiny alley with Kanda inside. The samurai exorcist is covered with blood, his own, coming from the cuts on his wrists where he had tried to kill himself. Allen screams and runs inside of this alley, incapable of baring anymore. Just as he reaches that lifeless body, a hand reaches out to stop him._

_"Allen," Road murmurs and hugs his body. "These kind of dreams aren't good for you."_

_"I know… but I… I deserve them."_

_"No, you don't."_

_"Yes, I do. Kanda hates me… He probably wants to die."_

_"Why don't you ask him?"_

_"I can't face him."_

_"You know, that's exactly what Millennium said to me when he came back with you. He said that he doesn't know how he could possibly face Neah. But he pushed through and now he has you. Kanda will forgive you; I can see it. He dreams of you. The dream I gave him was of the two of you together forever." She pulls away and takes his hand. "Now you need to wake up and come out of your room. Millenni is going ballistic again. He wants to rip apart Kanda for doing this to you."_

_"NO!" Allen spins around to look at her. "He can't!"_

_"But he would. He loves you so very much. You are his favorite, and when you awaken, he'll love you so much more. I promise. Now you need to wake up. For me, for Tyki, for the twins, for Wisely, for Kanda."_

Allen opens his eyes and looks down at how disgusting he's gotten before trudging into the bathroom and cleaning up. After his shower, he get on the scales, and immediately regrets doing so. "Christ," he mutters under his breath. "Seventeen pounds? I didn't even have that many to spare." He looks down at his stomach, noting how he can just barely see his ribs, and then he looks at his left arm, more specifically the innocence on the back of his hand. "Road was right. But how the hell am I going to talk to him."

A knock sounds on his bathroom door. "Shounen, are you decent?"

Allen quickly put a town on around his waist. "Yeah. Come in, Tyki." The Noah of Pleasure doesn't even bother opening the door, instead just walking through it. "I'm guessing that's how you got into my room in the first place."

"You'd be correct." Tyki's eyes rake over his form and a few curses come out of his mouth. "Damnit, Shounen! You haven't been eating again!" His fist slams into the wall. "How much weight did you lose?"

"Seventeen pounds," Allen whispers, ashamed.

"Seventeen? Fuck." He grabs Allen's hand and starts to drag him into his own bedroom. "You will get your ass dressed, now! And go get something to eat."

"But I have to see Kanda!"

"Get dressed, or I'll dress you myself!" Fearing the manic look in Tyki's eyes from black side, Allen scrambles to get dressed. "Thank you, Shounen. Now you better go eat. I'll go check on Kanda, okay?"

"Okay," Allen meekly agrees.

* * *

Kanda stares blankly at the cell wall, starting to regret yelling at Allen. The time locked up has given him plenty of time to himself. 'I was way too harsh on him. He's never tried to hurt me before. If he had wanted to kill me, he would have done it when we were on that mission together and blamed a Noah.' "Fuck…"

"Hello, Kanda."

The bluenette's head jerks over at the cell door where Tyki stands. "What the hell do you want, Noah?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if I should kill you for what you've done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Allen hadn't come out of his room until today. I made him leave. He's lost too much weight because he hasn't eaten and his innocence is eating him up from the inside! He's been having horrible nightmares again! It took months for them to stop the first time! He's fucking scared that you'll try to kill yourself!" Tyki walks through the bars and grabs Kanda by the throat, lifting him up. "You should die! I want nothing more than to rip you apart!" Kanda struggles in his grip, trying to get that hand off of his throat, but before he can, he's thrown into the wall on the other side. A foot slams onto his chest, keeping him trapped to the floor as Tyki kneels and pushes his hand into the exorcist's chest. Tyki's hand wraps around Kanda's heart, and he squeezes just slightly. A slight trickle of blood comes from Kanda's mouth. "I could kill you right now. I almost want to, but Allen would be heartbroken, and I can't bring myself to hurt him. I love him too."

"Tyki?" A soft voice, Allen's voice calls out as he steps up to the bars, tears dripping down. "What are you doing to Kanda?"

"Shounen…" Tyki promptly removes himself from the exorcist. "I'm sorry… I just lost it. I can stand seeing you hurt."

"Tyki…" Allen slips in and promptly punches the Noah. As Tyki goes down, the whitette moves to Kanda's side and brushes the hair out of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…" he rasps out. "How are you, Moyashi?"

"I'm okay…" The tears flow faster, and in an attempt to salvage his pride, Allen burries his face in his own shirt.

"Allen… don't cry. Don't cry over me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are. I love you."

**An:/Only five more chapters after this and then the Epilogue!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soul Vrazy: There's another in here.**

**the allen walker: Something fantastic will happen! And you will, I'll be sad to see this end as well but it must. So, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.**

**blue10101: Oh, thank you very much! But I can't write that many more. I'm writing my own book now called The One Inside that will soon take up most of my attention. I'm trying to finish as many of my open stories as possible till I only have like three open and right now I have a Harry Potter series and a Harry Potter/Hellising Ultimate series as well as a Harry Potter/DGM story that won't be ending anywhere soon. I may revist this later with little oneshots.**

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: I'm glad as well. I don't like Kanda when he's like that.**

**PoisonousDemon: Yep. Allen was in his room for a couple of weeks.**

**Booklover2526: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 11: Kanda Meet Neah!

_**I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

_**-Getting Away With Murder (Papa Roach)**_

_**AN:/ Neah's theme song when he's pissed.**_

Allen wakes up the next morning in a mess of tangled limbs. Road, Wisely and Jasdevi had curled up around him and Kanda the night before, while Tyki slept in a chair across the room, too ashamed to sleep beside the object of his affections. Allen looks through the curtains of Jasdero and Kanda's hair at Tyki's sleeping face, uncomfortable from being in such a position for so long. "Guys," he whispers, waking the two closest to him: Kanda and Road.

Road bounces up, mocking an actual child. "Yes, Allen!" Her perkiness wakes the others who groan at being awakened by her. Devit glares at her before softly shoving his brother off of him, and Jasdero offers a meek apologetic smile. Kanda having been already awake just opens his eyes and sits up while trying to distance himself from the Noahs without seeming like he can't stand them. Wisely, being the laziest Noah except for Adam on Sundays when Neah was still alive, doesn't even bother to open his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. Tyki's eyes open the slowest, bloodshot and dark ringed from an uneasy sleep.

Finally registering this, Allen jumps out of bed and over to his side. "Tyki? Why didn't you climb in bed?"

"Shounen." Tyki smiles slightly. "I was fine here."

Allen's eyes narrow and flash gold, and in the next instant, the Portuguese man's doubled over as the boy's fist meets his stomach. "Liar," he growls.

"Allen," Kanda gasps, not used to the physically violent side of the boy. 'He really could have killed me…'

Hearing Kanda, the whitette turns around and studies the samurai exorcist's face. _"What's wrong, Yuu?"_ The voice doesn't belong to Allen. It's cold and slightly sadistic, and those eyes, normally a vibrant silver but now a metallic gold, seem to be possessed by something merciless. _"Not used to my nephew being such a violent child?"_

"Neah!" Road cries. "Don't be mean to Kanda! Allen will be mad at you!"

Neah chuckles. _"But I really don't like him. I don't like people who cause my nephew such harm."_ He looks over at Tyki. _"Especially you, Tyki Mikk."_

Wisely finally opens his eyes. "And that's why you hit him."

_"Of course. Allen's much too sweet, albeit sadistic sometimes, to hurt any of you."_

Allen's eyes flicker back to silver, and he frowns. "Uncle Neah!" He turns back to Tyki with wider eyes and starts fawning over him. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why he does that! And why am I saying this? You already know! Goddamnit, Uncle!"

"You're silly," Tyki murmurs and hugs the boy. "Besides, Neah did have a reason to hit me. I'm surprised that he hadn't attacked me earlier. I'm just glad that he didn't break bones this time."

Allen catches Kanda's wide eyes. "My adoptive uncle's the Noah of Destruction. He's very violent. Once he beat Millenni with a hockey stick because Millenni said that he looked like a psychopathic clown."

* * *

The dining room is silent as the majority of Noahs and Kanda wait for Adam to appear. Neah sits beside Allen, growling at everyone, rage rolling off of him in thick waves. "Calm down, Uncle. You've done enough damage today."

Neah snorts. "You don't know the meaning of damage. At least not my brand of damage."

"Because, you won't show me."

"You shouldn't see!" His rage melts away into concern and he envelopes Allen in a tight hug. "You must remain as innocent as possible. I have to keep you safe for Mana. Everything for him."

"Uncle…" Allen hugs him back, squeezing tightly. "You can't keep me safe forever, short of locking me in a tower for thousands of years. Mana would have wanted me to grow up, make mistakes and fall in love."

"But…"

"I mean it. Mana would also want you to hook back up with Millenni." Neah looks down. "Just wait until we steal those machines, okay?"

"Okay."

"What machines?" Kanda asks.

"You'll find out, exorcist." Neah throws in a cocky smirk for good measure. "Now where the hell is Adam?"

"Here." The Millennium Earl in his human form slinks in and sits down next to Neah. "Good morning everyone."

Kanda blinks at him. 'That's the Millennium Earl? I've never seen him like this before.'

"Morning!" They all chorus back.

"Millenni," Road starts, "can we do it today?"

"I don't know…"

"Please!" Neah pleads. "I've been so bored! I've only been able to take out a little of my frustration out on Tyki!" Adam scooches away. "Don't run away from me, Adam! You should love me no matter what I do!"

"I do!" Adam tries to placate. "I love you very much. But…"

"But what?" The scowl is back on the fourteenth's face.

"You scare me sometimes."

"Oh, I already knew that!" The happy-go-lucky Neah is back.

"Is he bipolar or something?" Kanda asks Wisely, trying to remain as quiet as possible to keep Neah from hearing and murdering him.

"Not that we of, but it wouldn't surprise me." Tyki, who overheard them, tries his hardest not to laugh, choking on his tea.

"Tyki?" Allen's adorable worried face is back on.

"I'm fine, Shounen."

"Okay."

"So can we go?" the twins ask.

"Yes," an exasperated Adam says before leaning back in his chair. 'This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

"Poke. Poke. Poke."

"Will you knock it off?! For Christ's sake, Road!"

"What?"

"Quiet," Adam commands.

"Sorry."

Another moment of silence passes then. "I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you."

"Road!" Wisely cries. "Leave me alone!"

_"Shut up!"_ Neah growls through Allen. _"We're trying not to get caught, remember?"_

The Noahs collectively nod and press themselves closer to Allen as if to shield him from imaginary harm. "You should stay here, Allen," Adam says. "You can keep Neah company and open the ark gate when we're ready. Okay?"

"Okay…" As the Noah's move in to cause some panic, Allen sits down with his head in his hand. 'I wonder how Kanda's dealing right now.'

* * *

"I hate my life." Kanda sighs at the homework in his lap then at the chains keeping him trapped to the table with Road's homework. "I hate the Noahs. I hate the world. I hate destiny. I hate Road!" Another sigh breaks from his lips. "Get home soon, Allen."

**AN:/ No explanation. None what so ever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soul Vrazy: I just had to do it!**

**Yoroichicat: Yep! I like Yullen... and Poker Pair... and... and... and... I just like Allen being Uke.**

**Nightmare Zane: Me too! It's like my favorite thing about her... well actually, I just like her in general.**

**the allen walker: I hope so too!**

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: Thanks! You probably won't like the ending of this one.**

**PoisonousDemon: A special one. And thanks!**

**Booklover2526: Thanks!**

**CrazySarahify:**

**1.) Me too! That's why I wake myself up.**

**8.) Yeah... I don't know why people don't like Sheryl as much. He's so much fun to write!**

**11.) Kk! Neah's like my third favorite Noah if you haven't noticed...**

* * *

**Please don't hate me...**

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 12: Scream of the Noah

_**Rosen rosebud, Rosy, Rosy mine  
Rosen rosebud, Rosy, Rosy mine  
Try to catch the scream, the scream of the butterfly**_

_**-Scream of the Butterfly (Coronatus)**_

Kanda looks up from the last page of homework when he hears the Noahs come back. "Allen!" he calls. "Untie me! I finished with Road's homework!"

Instead of the familiar whitette, the purple haired Road jumps onto his lap with a giant smile. "Oh, thank you, Kanda!" Her arms wrap around him, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulls back, she gives him a stern look. "You did do it right, right? You didn't put 12 on my Geography or 5 for all of the answers in my arithmetic?"

"Why do you think I would do that?"

"Tyki and Jasdevi."

"The answer was 12!" Tyki shouts as he walks in, twirling the key to the padlocks in his fingers and tips his hat to the samurai exorcist. "Good evening, Kanda. Did you have fun all by yourself?"

"No." Tyki chuckles darkly. "You think it's funny?"

"Yes, because I've had to do her homework before."

"We all have, Tyki-pon~!" Adam comes in with Allen slung over his shoulder.

Kanda's eyes widen. "What happened to him?!"

"Nothing, he's just tired," the earl assures. "I would never let anything happen to him." He looks at the other Noahs. "I think it would be best to separate them now."

"Separate them?" Kanda's confused look makes everyone chuckle.

"So Allen has not told you then, Kanda-kun." He reaches up a gloved hand to pat his adoptive son's back. "Allen-kun is a Noah, my precious fifteenth. Neah is the fourteenth, and unfortunately before now, Neah couldn't come back to life without taking over and ultimately killing Allen." Adam sighs. "We've been searching for a way to separate them since he became a part of this family, and we just found it…" A cheer roars into life. "Today, Neah will be freed and Allen will finally become a Noah!"

* * *

_Allen smiles at Neah who returns it with twice the amount of enthusiasm. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Neah asks, always worried about his nephew._

_"Yeah."_

_"It's not too late to change your mind."_

_"Shut up, Uncle Neah."_

_The older man chuckles and presses a kiss to his nephew's forehead. "I love you, Allen."_

_"I know."_

_"And it isn't because of your Noah abilities."_

_"I know that too."_

_"That's good…" Neah runs his hand through Allen's hair. "You know that it's going to hurt, right?"_

_"I'm aware…" His hands shake with nervousness. "Will you be there with me?" he asks and gets a nod in return._

_"It's time."_

* * *

Neah opens his eyes to the real world, and a smile breaks out across his face. "Adam."

"He's awake!"

At Road's cry, the Millennium Earl races over to the fourteenth. "Neah!" Despite his protests, Adam starts to look Neah over to make sure that everything went well. "Are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm fine!" The bap to Adam's head wasn't completely unseen. "Now, let me up so I can go see Allen!" Adam looks down guiltily. "What?"

"It's already started. We had to move him to the infirmary."

"Why?"

"His innocence is rejecting him." Neah jumps off the laboratory table and grabs onto it when his legs can't support him. "You need to stay still."

"I need to get to him! I promised I'd be there!" He slams his fist against his legs. "Work damnit! I need to get to him!"

Adam sighs. "Hold on." He lifts up Neah much like he had done to Allen earlier. "I'll take you there."

* * *

Kanda shakes, looking down at the screaming form of Allen. Blood pours in thick streaks from the cross shaped cuts on his forehead: stigmata, and his skin flashes back and forth between shades of white and gray. His teeth sink into his lips, causing more blood to flow. His eyes are clenched shut against the dim light, finding it too bright for his new hypersensitive sight.

"Allen!" The shout causes those normally silver pools to open, and he looks over as the Noahs who stayed with Neah rush in. Adam sets Neah down on a stool next to his nephew, and Neah leans down to kiss his cheek. "It'll be okay."

"It hurts…"

"I know." Another kiss. "Just go to sleep. When you wake, it'll all be over."

"S-sing to m-me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you…"

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao..."_

* * *

Kanda stands watch over the boy when he awakens eight days later, a moan making him look over. "Allen!"

Silver eyes open slowly, and he looks over. "Kanda…" A frown breaks out on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't feel my left arm." Kanda looks down, unconsciously mimicking the look Adam gave Neah when the problem started. "What?"

"Look down." Allen listens and stifles a shriek. "Your innocence rejected you." Tears prick at the corner of Allen's eyes as he looks down at the stump where his left arm used to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soul Vrazy: I know. But it will get better.**

**Yoroichicat: Thanks! Yeah! Another uke Allen lover. (I don't like him with you know: Skin, Reever, Finders...) I am a supporter of Millennium (in his human form) x Allen**

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: I know, and you're welcome.**

**PoisonousDemon: Unfortunately no. But there is going to be gore.**

**CrazySarahify: I would go with the murderous rampage.**

* * *

**Yes, this is short, bite me. I barely had time to write this. And the next two chapters will be freaking long compared to some of my others.**

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 13: Time to Laugh, to Cry, to Live, to Die

_**What could you see?  
What could you find?  
If we meet please avert your eyes.  
What I'll never show, what you'll never find  
Is explosive so hide your eyes**_

_**-The Love Letter (Blaqk Audio)**_

'The world is not bright and shiny and nice. The world is cold and cruel and mean. It will beat you down into the ground without remorse. And I just have to except that.' That's the mantra that plays through Allen's head as he attempts to get dressed for the day with lots of difficulty. It's hard to adjust to something with one hand that used to take you two hands to do. But eventually, he's dressed and makes his way out to the dining room where the others are waiting in sober silence. At their looks, he smiles and says, "Food?"

His cheerfulness lightens the mood, but no one still wants to stare to long at the sleeve that holds no arm and the way that he leans slightly to the right because his balance is off. "Good morning, nephew." Neah's face is cold and hurt. He blames himself for what happened to his precious kid. 'I promised Mana, and I failed. He got hurt because of me.'

"Uncle Neah, stop blaming yourself." Allen's perceptiveness shocks everyone. "I'll be okay. 'Sides, I'm alive and you're alive. That's all that matters." His face is the picture of innocence, setting everyone at ease. 'So this is what it's like to be able to use your powers completely and on purpose.' Silver orbs glow with impish delight. "Millenni, can I go out to play in Russia?"

"No." His face falls, and immediately, Adam's fighting the urge to give in. "You're cheating."

Surprise becomes the boy's primary emotion. "How did you know?"

"Neah told me what you are the Noah of. Manipulating other's emotions is cheating."

"I believe it's just using my nature to the fullest. After all, I am the Noah of Emotions." His eyes turn gold and his skin to a very pale shade of gray. "And I like it."

* * *

Kanda sits beside the quietly reading Noah in one of the Ark's balconies, trying not to disturb Allen but failing miserably. A question eats at his insides 'does he even love me?', turning him into a mass of conflicted emotions. "Did you manipulate me?"

"Yes. For a little while."

"So, has this all been fake?"

"No. I only manipulated you enough so that you wouldn't hate me. You fell in love on your own."

"Forgive me if I'm finding it a little hard to believe."

"You'd be a fool if you didn't. Just understand that my feelings a wholehearted. I love you, Kanda. Being what I am doesn't change the fact."

* * *

Allen jumps up onto Tyki's back with difficulty, making the Noah of Pleasure chuckle. "Are you okay back there, Shounen?"

"Uh huh." He snuggles his face into the older man's neck. "I love you, Tyki."

"I love you too, Shounen. And no you cannot have the candy bar in my pocket."

"Damn!"

* * *

Neah cuddles up to Adam in the middle of their bed with a soft smile. "Now that our family's whole again, are you going to go through with our plan?"

"Yeah, I have to. This world is not meant for us. Not as it is."

"When will it happen?" "In four days. All of the Black Order Headquarters will meet in Italy, and we will finish this war."


	14. Chapter 14

**Yoroichicat: Yay! And thanks!**

**LuvOneeChanForever: Thankfully, I've finished writing it all on my computer so they'll be updated on time.**

**Booklover2526: Yeah, I regret taking away his arm, but it logical. And the rest is mainly not the same Allen anymore, it's got a lot of Noah Allen now.**

**the allen walker: That's okay. And I think all stories should have emotion like in the actual book I'm writing there are so many angst, sorrow and loving scenes that it's kind of creepy.**

**PoisonousDemon: Yep! And I know. Adam/Allen is such a good pairing! I fully promote it!**

**CrazySarahify: Thanks!**

* * *

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 14: Halo of Innocence

_**Remember me as I drift away.  
Convert with the voices far away.  
Remember me as I walk away.**_

Murder!  
Lies!  
Corrupting my life!

_**-Angels and Demons (55 Escape)**_

Kanda's head is bowed, eyes shut against the light of the world. "This has been your plan from the beginning?" he asks incredulously. "How will you guys survive?"

"Magic," Adam answers simply, having been dubbed the designated question answer.

"Magic. You've got to be shitting me." He looks up. "How long have you guys been planning this?"

"Seventy years."

"Seventy years… You've got to be kidding me."

"No."

Kanda turns to Allen. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was little." His face is the picture of innocence despite the fact that they're talking about a plan that will kill off most of human life. "It's not such a bad plan, and with Millenni's magic, you'll survive too!"

Kanda blinks slowly at Allen, thinking, 'what did I see in this moron again?' He sighs. "So why are we crashing the Order meeting again?"

"To get rid of them," Adam answers once again. "If the Order is left completely alive and kicking, our efforts will be for naught. They'll be able to kill off many of our Akuma and keep humanity from nearly dying out."

Kanda blinks again. "Okay… You guys are fucked up."

"We know!" Road cries, a bright smile on her face. "So, do you wanna wait here or come help us?"

"He's not coming," Allen says, stubbornness on his face. "He's going to stay here and wait for us." His golden eyes are fixed upon a point beyond Kanda's head, absolutely refusing to look at the newest member of his harem.

"Moyashi…" Kanda growls then meets the floor when the throw pillow Allen's been sitting on catches him in the face.

"Don't call me that!" Laughter breaks out.

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" Bak cries, looking at the other leaders. The group of exorcists, scientists, members of the Vatican and finders all look distraught and fearful. "The Noah can get inside of our Headquarters!"

"I don't know," Komui admits. "They've demonstrated extreme control by not killing us already. But knowing them, both Kanda and Allen are dead or worse."

"Oh, how can you be so sure~?" A chuckle resounds off the walls as the Millennium Earl floats down with Lero to the middle of the table. Screams ring out in the air as the exorcists spring into action only to be shocked into stillness when Allen lands on the Millennium Earl's back. "Did you have to land on me~?"

"Yes."

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cries out. "What are you doing with him?!"

"Just hanging out with my adoptive father figure. Why?"

"He's the Millennium Earl!"

"I'm aware. After all…" His smile grows wide, deadly and evil. "I am a Noah." His skin turns that ashen gray and his eyes to that metallic gold as he bares his fangs. "And now I have to get rid of you all so our dream can come true."

Lenalee's eyes grow misty. 'This is how Allen really is?' "What happened to Kanda?!"

"He's at home," Allen smiles sweetly. "He's waiting on me…"  
A laugh. "And hating Road for putting him in a dress."

"Hey! He's not hating me! He's busy hating you for leaving him with me." Road pops up in a corner beside Tyki, the twins and Wisely.

"So, Shounen, wanna start now?" Tyki asks, his body halfway inside the wall.

"Yeah! Let's get messy!"

* * *

Kanda looks up from his book and glares at Lulubell who's watching him. "You all suck."

"At least I'm not in a maid outfit."

"Shut up."

* * *

Allen smiles mournfully down at Johnny from his vantage point in the ceiling. The young scientist was a comfort to the boy in how sweet and caring he was, and it breaks the Noah's heart to think that the other boy has to die. With a soft sigh, he lands behind Johnny and wraps his arm around him. "Just let go," he whispers and pulls away. As Johnny turns around, Allen thrust his hand into the other's chest and rips out his heart. "Goodbye."

"Allen Walker!" Hearing Lenalee's vindictive voice, Allen ducks the kick to the back of his head.

"Hello, Lenalee."

Her eyes are teary and red as she stares down the boy she used to trust. "How could you do this to us? How could you betray us? We trusted you!"

His eyes are cold, yet still sorrowful as he watches her from the other side of Johnny's body. "I'm sorry, Lenalee-chan. This is my destiny. I have been waiting to fulfill it my entire life; I just didn't realize it. This is what I am. And nothing can change that. I will not back down!"

As the exorcist leaps at him, a blazing white cloak rears up in front of her, and a sense of completeness overwhelms Allen. He looks down to the place where a stump should have been. The vague outline of his left arm, his innocence is there and the proud cowl of Crown Clown spreads out to protect him. "So you've come back," he states, a smile winding its way up his face. "I'm rather glad… Let's end this charade, Crown Clown." The mask just nods slightly in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15 and Epilogue

**Yoroichicat: Thanks.**

**JJxMusicxLover: Because the innocence loves Allen. lol.**

**Booklover2526: Yep!**

**the allen walker: I'm glad as well. This unfortunately is the last chapter.**

**PoisonousDemon: Close, but with little pink frills...**

**CrazySarahify: I did. The Kanda Yuu looks beautiful in it. And I can't wait to meet you down there, we'll have tea.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXX: Yes!**

* * *

**Review, everybody!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 15: Era of the Beginning

**After blooming, it tries to capture you  
Without knowing the fate to wither  
Scattering its sweet scent,  
It enfolds its beloved one  
Even if it's to hurt or destroy the love,  
A guilty rose that yet gets colored more crimson is love**

It blooms beautifully, fleetingly, ardently

**-Guilty Rose (Hatsune Miku)**

Allen smiles darkly as he watches the Akuma run around murdering the finders and scientists; this is what he's been waiting for. His eyes close softly as his inner Noah rejoices in the destruction of innocence. He knows that it'll never disappear completely because the other Noahs don't want him to lose his arm again, so they'll just let it become forgotten once again.

He looks over to the right to see the still forms of Lavi and Lenalee. Krory and Marie are not far from them, having been felled by the twins' surprise attack. Road took out Miranda, Reever and Fou with a bit of her adoptive father's help. He doesn't know who killed the generals, but all of them except Cross Marian lie near one another, determined to fight together to the death.

Neah and Mana's old friend stands off to the side of the carnage with a blank expression, and when Allen catches his eyes, the corners of his lips turn up slightly. 'Good job,' he mouths and turns away. He fixes his sight upon the Millennium Earl and chuckles. "Are you going to kill me too?"

"Thought about it."

"You should. Mana's dead, so what reason do I have for living?"

"His brother."

"Neah probably wants me dead for not saving him."

"Neah doesn't care. You're his friend. So come with us…"

"Alright."

Adam grins wider and calls out, "Let's go home. I believe Kanda's waiting very impaciently for us."

Allen's the first to react, opening an Ark gate and running inside without waiting for anyone else. The gate opens up to the living room and Kanda. "Is it done?" he asks, and Allen just nods.

The rest of the Akuma are set free upon the world, and the Noahs lock themselves inside their home, seemingly for an eternity.

* * *

Epilogue: God's True Chosen Ones

Six hundred years passed by before the Noahs and Kanda left the sanctuary of the ark. The world wasn't desolate but neither was it the same. The Garden of Eden was born once again. All but a few choice humans were dead now: the reincarnations of Black Order members (Ex. Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Bak, Komui…) and they didn't remember… No one remembered the Noah family that could no longer die… but neither could the others.

And so God's True Chosen Ones lived forever in happiness.

* * *

**And that's the end.**


End file.
